1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to juvenile walkers of the type used by children, and more particularly, to a juvenile walker which safely, conveniently and comfortably supports a child during the period when it is learning to walk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices which assist a child in learning how to walk have been common in the prior art for at least one hundred years. These devices are generally comprised of a wheeled base and a seat section for supporting the lower torso of the child. The seat section is of such a height that the occupant child's feet can securely engage the ground in such a manner as to propel the walker across a planar surface. Normally a young child, when first using a walker, can only push the walker backwards and at times becomes frustrated until they learn to propel the unit in a forward direction.
Because young children at the age when they are learning to walk are not responsible, it is desirable to have a convenient means whereby the walker can be immobilized in such a manner that it can no longer be easily propelled by the occupant. In the prior art, this end has been accomplished by retracting the wheels of the walker in various ways.
Further, when the wheels are retracted in some instances, parents want a means of amusing the child while the walker is immobilized. The most common means for amusing a yound child is to provide a means whereby it can be rocked. In order to accomplish this end the bottom edge of the support frame may be curved in such a manner that it functions as a rocking surface. Again, walkers which have curved lower surfaces which can function as a rocker when the wheels are retracted are known in the prior art.
Examples of pertinent patents which disclose the prior art as described above are:
French Pat. No. 915,866 shows a walker which can be converted into a rocker when the wheels are individually folded up, the wheel supports becoming part of the rocker surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 559,424 is concerned with a walker, wherein the middle of the rocking surface is pivotly connected. When the rocking surface is drawn upward wheels 5 engage the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 174,793 discloses a combination walker rocker where rocking surface D folds upward to expose wheels E.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,392 is an example of a prior art walker which is not convertible. The structure of this patent is typical of current prior art walkers.
British Pat. No. 570,797, U.S. Pat. No. 230,048, U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,120 U.S. Pat. No. 188,120, U.S. Pat. No. 394,716 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,250,045 are representative of the prior art, wherein, juvenile devices other than walkers are converted from one mode to another mode by the retraction of a set of wheels. Further these prior art structures are heavy and hence they are only suitable for use by children who are of such an age that they can support themselves.
From the above discussed patents, it is evident that a need exist for a comfortable light weight walker which is suitable for use by younger children and which can be readily converted from a walker to either a chair or rocker with the utmost of ease. Further, there is a need for a walker wherein when the device is in either the seat or chair mode wheels are retracted in such a manner that they are safely stored in the walker base. Likewise, there is a need for a convertible walker that can be economically manufactured.
As illustrated by the prior art patents as discussed above and commercial device, efforts have been continuously made, for over one hundred years to more safely, conveniently and comfortably secure a child in a convertible walker. None of these prior efforts, however, suggest the present combination of light weight components arranged and configured for the efficient solution of this problem as disclosed and claimed herein. Prior devices do not provided the benefits that the proposed invention achieves through unobvious combination of components and with a minimum number of functioning parts.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a juvenile walker which includes an improved retraction means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a kick space between the rocking element and the child in the unit so that occupant toes can not be pinched when the structure is rocking.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an aesthetic pleasing walker wherein the wheels or casters are stored in the base when not in use. Further, it is an object of this invention to provide a walker which has no exposed hinge members which can function as pinch points during usage.
It is still another object of this invention to create a walker which can be readily immobilized with the child in the unit such that the safety of the child is assured.
Lastly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved juvenile walker that is comfortable for the child in usage, in order to assure the contentment of the child, especially younger children who are unable to effectively use a conventional walker in order to amuse themselves.
These objects and advantages should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and advantages, as well as a fuller understanding of the invention, may be had by referring to the summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention in addition to the scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.